The Lake's Mystery
by ForeveryoungAN
Summary: Just like any other night, the darkness had seized Beacon Hills's woods for hours and the pasty light of the full moon was scaring away all the people who were used to take a walk there… But that night, Hayden, an untroubled and unconcerned teenage girl, unwisely took the decision to flee from her house with an eye to release the anger she was containing deeply inside her, after sh


_PIRES_

 _Anthony_

 _The lake's mystery_

 _Just like any other night, the darkness had seized Beacon Hills's woods for hours and the pasty light of the full moon was scaring away all the people who were used to take a walk there… But that night, Hayden, an untroubled and unconcerned teenage girl, unwisely took the decision to flee from her house with an eye to release the anger she was containing deeply inside her, after she had a huge argument with her mother. But few hours later, she was found slaughtered by a stranger into the woods…_

Two hours had gone by since Hayden had disappeared and her mother, Regina, was beginning to wonder where her daughter could be and why she wasn't back home yet. Then, she started to realize she had been very strict with her and that she shouldn't have talked to her like she did. In a word, she wanted to apologize so she grasped her cell phone and tried to call her beloved teenage girl twice, but, no one ever answered … At that time, she started to pace around because she was unable to stay quiet and calm. She was actually worried to death so she went outside, and screamed her daughter's name a couple of times, but once again, nobody replied… She was desperate and no matter how hard she managed to stay strong, fearless and to contain her feelings, she wasn't able to handle such a thing anymore and tears were beginning to roll on her cheeks. She was thinking she would never see her daughter again, when suddenly, she heard some noises into the kitchen: her phone was ringing, so she rushed inside the house and once she was there, answered the phone, hoping she would have some good news: " _Good night madam, you should set aside your current occupancies and head towards the woods right now, because your daughter_ is in serious trouble and great danger!". The stranger had barely have time to ring off that Regina was already running away into those doleful and gloomy woods because all she wanted was to find Hayden alive, safe and sound, no matter what it takes. But Nature did not agree to that: the wind's rustle was being wild and because of it, the foliage was quivering. The wolves howl to the moon was also resounding through the trees, to Regina's biggest dismay. Although she kept saying to herself she was okay and that everything was going to be just fine, in reality, she was confused, helpless, even frightened and disorientated. She was running without knowing where she was going. She couldn't even see anything because everything around her was absolutely dark. But, against all the odds, a few minutes later, she realized that a huge and stunning lake was resting quietly at her feet. She stopped running so that she could take a closer look to this lake but when she did it, she saw a bloody arm into the water… Petrified and terrified, she leaned out above the water to check whose body it was. Then, she grabbed the unmoving arm and gently got it out of the water. But when she turned around that limb, she recognized, at the moment she saw the wrist, the wonderful dove she had tattooed on her daughter's skin a month ago. Unfortunately, she realized that the arm she was holding tightly in her hands belonged to her poor little girl. Feeling powerless, devastated and eaten up with anger, Regina was wondering what she had done to deserve such a fate. She yelled, asking for some help, but she knew that nobody would be around that late, in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere. So, she gazed at the bloody lake, her eyes going glassy as she caught sight of her daughter's corpse. Then, she finally managed to put the motionless arm back in the water and by doing so, she was able to distinguish her misrepresented reflection through the frozen water. But, suddenly, an unusual figure caught her attention on the water surface: two red glowing eyes were staring at her, in an expression of danger and anger. Believing that nothing worse could happen now that her daughter no longer existed, fearless, Regina dropped one of her arm into the water… At that terrible moment, the murderous and filthy creature swiftly pulled a skinny greenish arm out of the water, attempting to grab Regina and drown her. Suddenly aware of her imminent death, she rushed as fast as she could through the woods, running for her life. But, as she ran, she got into her head that her life now was deprived of sense, as the person she loved the most was gone… Forever. So, determined and without any regret, she took the irrevocable decision to stop running and to face the devil, allowing this odious, hideous and repulsive monster to catch her and rip her to pieces thanks to its sharp teeth.

Did she survive? _Was she dead? Was she alive? One thing was sure: nobody won't ever be able to give the right answer …_


End file.
